kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Po/Relationships
:This page lists information about Po's relationships with characters from the series, ''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness.'' Fung The two have an unusual relationship. While the two are enemies, the two have gotten along at times. In "Good Croc, Bad Croc" he tricked Po into helping him kidnap a son to use for ransom but felt so much guilt at Po having to take responsibility that he went back to rescue him. In "Terra Cotta" Po helped Fung get back together with his gang. In "Po the Croc" Fung even had Po, who had amnesia, join their team as he respected Po's skills though became annoyed when Po took over leadership of the team and became evil. By the end of the series, the two have become friends as Fung has decided to stop being a bandit as it has brought him nothing but pain and that from then on, he would lead an honest life. Taotie to fix the Training Hall]] Po first learned of Taotie's existence in "Sticky Situation" after seeing his mark in the destroyed Training Hall, and asked for his assistance. Taotie agreed to help him repair the Training Hall, deceiving him as he has other motives to have his revenge on Shifu. When Po found out about the plan, he used his skills to defeat Taotie's machine. They encountered each other again in "Fluttering Finger Mindslip" and "Big Bro Po", the latter episode in which Taotie was sent to Chorh-Gom Prison after failing to defeat Po again. Po then had to watch Taotie's son while the warthog was gone. After Taotie broke out and returned to the Jade Palace for revenge, he again fought Po, even though the panda had been watching over his son in his absence. Bian Zao how to cut foods in the Noodle Shop in "Big Bro Po"]] Po helped watched over Bian Zao in "Big Bro Po", bonding with him as they baked while his father was in prison. He commented that Bian Zao was like a little brother to him, leaving the young warthog confused about whether to side with him or his father. After Po found out that Bian Zao put machine parts in the mooncakes he'd brought to Taotie to break out, Po was angry at Bian Zao and told him to stay out of the battle. When Po and Taotie fought, they were shown to be equal in strength, and Bian Zao choose to aide his father, helping him escape. However, while escaping, he intentionally disbanded Taotie's weapon as a means to protect his friend, with Po responding with "Thanks, buddy." Hundun ]] When Po first met Hundun, he was both sympathetic towards the rhino's woes and afraid of him learning that he was the Dragon Warrior. So Po unwisely taught Hundun kung fu moves, and told Hundun the weaknesses of his friends in order to cheer him up. Hundun eventually found out that Po was the Dragon Warrior, and immediately forgot their friendship, attacking Po with the intent to kill him. Despite Po's efforts to appeal to Hundun, the rhino rebuffed Po continuously and the panda was forced to defeat him and send him to the prison that he used to work at. When they met again in "Challenge Day", Po treated Hundun like any other enemy, presumably having accepted the fact that Hundun no longer cared about their previous friendship. Fenghuang When Po learned of Fenghuang and the story of how she turned evil, he became afraid that he would eventually turn evil like her. Fearing for the safety of his friends, Po left the Valley and wandered into the northern mountains, where he unexpectedly met Fenghauang herself. When Po accidentally revealed to Fenghuang that Oogway was gone, she was ecstatic at the opportunity to finally claim the Jade Palace for herself. She offered Po to join her, as he was also the most powerful of the Five, but when the panda refused, she left for the Jade Palace alone. Po followed her to the palace and fought her to protect Shifu, and she was defeated when Po pretended to turn evil and join her, tricking her into letting down her guard long enough for him to trap her in an owl-shaped cage. As Fenghuang was sent to prison she shouted to Po that she would have her revenge on him. Bad Po Po had unleashed his evil counterpart by looking at his reflection in the Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang. Bad Po wreaked havoc on the Valley of Peace, locking up the original Po and Shifu in the Training Hall's artifact room. After managing to free themselves, Po and Shifu found Bad Po and tried to reason with him, but he showed no regard. In the end, Po fought Bad Po and defeated him by merging the two back together with the mirror that separated them. Peng Once Po asked Peng to train at the Jade Palace, he acted boastful and treated him as if he would never learn everything. Nevertheless, Peng still treated him with respect. Po even admitted that he was jealous of Peng getting all the respect. After the incident fight, Peng became Po's friend again. Peng also told Po that Tai Lung is his uncle, which horribly surprised Po. Song kissing Po on the cheek before leaving]] Song appears to be in love with Po. However, Po seems to only see her as a friend and was surprised when she kissed him on the cheek before she left with the Ladies of the Shade after she turned on the former leader Su. Po also found out that the Ladies of the Shade were bandits and was upset at Song for not telling him. Po battled the bandits, and knew that Song was a good person. Po trusted Song and saw that she never gone with Su's evil plan. Song thanked Po for helping the Ladies of Shade find a new path. Song gave Po another kiss on the cheek before departing the valley. Lu-Shi in a kung fu pose]] Po had a crush on Lu-Shi when he first saw her, and found out she was engaged to the Dragon Warrior. However, Po had to make a choice whether to marry her or to step down as the Dragon Warrior. Having found that he and Lu-Shi were both big fans of kung fu and had much in common, Po decided to marry her. Meanwhile, Tigress became suspicious of Lu-Shi and her intentions, and was accused by Po of being jealous. It was later revealed at the wedding that Lu-Shi's "father" was the villain Junjie in disguise, who had conditioned Lu-Shi to work for him to save someone close to her, who Po thought was her boyfriend. Junjie held Lu-Shi's presumed "boyfriend" hostage, and Po fought Junjie and rescued him. However, it was revealed that he was actually not her boyfriend, but her brother. Po decided that he would not marry Lu-Shi, explaining that he was still needed as the Dragon Warrior. Lu-Shi agreed, calling him a "dork" and adding that they barely knew each other, but suggested that they hang out sometime. Po agreed, but warned her about Tigress being "jealous".